domoanimatesepicanimatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Domo animate epilouges
Domo animate epilouges is a animated show created by the real sonic. It has gone nearly viral and just made season two on May 2, 2013. Creating The idea was thought up of from animator Dj Bear(d.b) and his dead cat Felix which he lost at the age of 10. Dj bear has also been watching the show and his rated it 5 stars or 4. Plot and characters Dj bear is at the grave yard on a snowing day in UK of Domo animate city, visiting his dead cat felix planting flowers on his grave and remembering the good times they shared. Suddenly the head stone falls and d.b get's knocked out. He is out cold so bad that he doesn't realize that felix has just came to life and stoll his tie. Felix then glows a light baby blue and transports away. Dj wakes up, sees the grave, and tries not to believe that his cat has came out of his cage. He sees his flowers he offered felix and burns them with black ash marks on them. He then says "Until we meet again...Felix." and the screen fades to black.The show has had twelve episodes and was created in late November of 2012. Dj bear: One of the main characters of domo animate epilouges. D.b needs to retrieve his diamond tie that is very rare. This would be his 2nd time getting his diamond tie stolenafter finding out Cj bear stole it in the video dj bear and the lost diamond tie.He was also turned into a robot, but was reconstructed by Dj awsome in the first episode of season two. Sonic: The second main character and as you know the fastest thing alive. He used to nly have letters and symbols for eyes and mouths, but it changed in season two. He is less silly and his ears are less bendable in season two. Sonic is still a huge fan of Three Days Grace though, but only listens to it during free time(Which he almost never get's). Dj awsome: Tails'(sonic's best friend)Alter ego that lives with sonic in domo animate city...Well sonic lives with him even though Dj isn't old enough to pay rent, unlike sonic who is 21 and is loaded.He is sometimes accused of making contraptions which usually is said by sonic. This mostly leads him to hurting sonic or cursing him out. Once Dj awsome was cursing sonic out, sonic was listening to three day's grace and Dj(in anger) Ripped of sonic's MP3 player out of the ear buds, and took them off while they were still in sonic's ears. This caused sonic's ear to bleed and bend to the side. Other then his rage moments where he could flip a table, Dj awsome is carring and all ways there for sonic and Dj bear. DAC police officer: Killed by d.b's bunny turret, this police officer seeks revenge by bringing himself back to life with dark magic. He turns d.b into a robt and tries to use his InSaNiTy gem to destroy the city. He fails ultimately, gets his neck cracked, and loses d.b. Chaos butter: Making brief cameos usually is seen watching funny as hell's videos on her tablet. She sees the electrified d.b and calls waffle productions imidetaley during his game of angry birds(Revealed when he says stupid angry birds after making the green bird fly over a pig).She has very fatst powers and is mostly seen with a cloud instead of feet under her torso. She will make an appearence sometime in season 2. Waffle productions: A teenager who is part of a group that's named after him. He has grey hair even though he's not old, a light blue t-shirt and dark light blue pants.He is horrible at angry birds(but is actually good outside of the show). Princess jasmin the wolf dragon(Or jasmin for short):One of sonic's closest friends watches out for the chaos emeralds for him. She has wings that she used out of umbrellas. But she used light magic on them and an old lamp that looks almost like a skirt. Her couch is made out of rocks and can cause blood circulation lost. This is proven when d.b says"Can we go now?I think I lost all of the blood circulation in my butt.", in episode 13 when he wasn't able to run out and instead fell to the floor. She is also very nice to rabbids, for example, letting d.b use her hair gel( since he had his hair style the same from when he left the grave yard.) TEDDYFRED: He's the dude with blue hair with a light blue hair rim. He wears shades and will soon meet up with sonic, not knowing he's going to be his new best friend.